1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for the drainage of laundry, the laundry being spun in a drum capable of being driven in rotation, and, at the same time, the liquid contained in the laundry being as far as possible removed from the latter. The invention relates, furthermore, to devices for the drainage of laundry, with a drum for receiving a laundry batch, the said drum being capable of being driven about an axis of rotation by means of a drive, the drum having a preferably cylindrical surface area which is at least partially liquid-permeable; with a drum for receiving a laundry batch, the said drum being capable of being driven in rotation about a longitudinal mid-axis by means of a drive; with a drum for receiving a laundry batch, the said drum being capable of being driven in rotation by means of a drive, the drum having a preferably cylindrical surface area which is provided with a grid of liquid-permeable orifices; and with a drum for receiving a laundry batch, the said drum being capable of being driven in rotation by means of a drive, and with a plinth carrying the drum via a bearing stand.
2. Prior Art
Washed laundry is drained before drying, in order to separate from the laundry a large part of the liquid contained in the laundry from washing, what is known as the tied-up liquor. In commercial laundries, various devices, specifically, in particular, spin dryers and drainage presses, are used for draining the laundry. The devices for the drainage of laundry which are addressed by the invention are spin dryers.
Known spin dryers have a lower drainage capacity, as compared with drainage presses, that is to say only a smaller quantity of moisture can be separated from the laundry by means of spin dryers. Moreover, known spin dryers have a longer cycle time than drainage presses. However, drainage presses are not suitable for the drainage of every type of laundry, because the press rams exert a relatively high mechanical load on the laundry. Consequently, not every type of laundry can be drained in drainage presses. In particular, drainage presses are unsuitable for delicate laundry. In commercial laundries, therefore, spin dryers are still used, as before, in spite of the lower drainage capacity and longer cycle time. In so far as larger laundries are concerned, both drainage presses and spin dryers are used, spin dryers being employed essentially only for the drainage of delicate laundry. In smaller laundries, where the amount of laundry makes it uneconomic to use a spin dryer and a drainage press simultaneously, only a spin dryer can be employed so that laundry of any type can be drained. Then, in particular, the longer cycle times of spin dryers must necessarily be taken into account.
Starting from this, the object on which the invention is based is to provide a method and a device (spin dryer) for the drainage of laundry, by means of which any type of laundry can be drained economically.